Which Way
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Robert is not sure which way in life is better. Should be hold onto his ancestry, such a proud and noble lineage? Or should he give it all up for Johnny? There is hesitation, but even Robert cannot resist temptation. [Yaoi JoRoJo]


This is dedicated to, _Nia-Rei_. I'm cheering him up with his favorite pairing.

This one took a while to get out properly. I'm undecided about it. It's been a while since I've touched either character and so, I hope I was still accurate. Plus, it was really hard to make a good plot line.So…yay for Johnny x Robert -ishness? Even though Robert, if I had continued this, would definitely be on top.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**-Which Way- **

Aristocracy, the noble mused, was too old a word for his tongue. Of course, he was a powerful member of society, his family was held in high regards and yes, he was privileged with an astute lineage and heritage, but he was no more than a descendent. He did not found the family, create its frameworks, or help it sweep across the vast changes in time. He was born into the gentry of his father's forefathers and sat on their thrown as no more than an heir.

There was nothing more he could do for his family. The wealth, power, influence, there was only so far a name could spread before it ran thin. His ancestors were august, proud men, able to erect an empire of everlasting status. The past and its historical pages were inked with his ancestry. He was exalted, highborn and honorable, but not for his doings, rather, his blood.

He had his thrown, his coroneted peers, and a stately mansion, vast and imperial. But he was no king. A warrior, yes, a loyal knight, undoubtedly, but emperors had long since perished. The grains of sand buried the word liege under centuries of evolution. The present times looked back nostalgically upon the past and studied it but no longer embraced its virtues. The only virtuous thing was virtual technology. Rulers became businessmen in tight suits, armed with briefcases instead of swords. Their shields were their moral rights, established by the constitution and they fought their battles with technology and science.

There was no place in the present world for reformed manners and impeccable morals.

His family, established, wealthy, and noble, could no longer prosper.

The only future it had was reproduction.

It could, however, be corrupted.

''Robert, why are you still up?''

The male in question raised his head, eyes fatigued but there was a faint smile on his lips, nonetheless.

''I'm reading.''

Johnny sighed, a deep resonation echoing throughout his chest and the silent room.

''It's late.''

Robert turned his eyes back to the old, tawny pages and hummed a quiet, ''I know.''

''Come to bed.'' Johnny insisted as his footsteps, hard and heavy, resonated against the floor.

He walked up behind Robert, glancing over a broad shoulder, down at the pages. Like always, they were uninteresting. The past, Johnny scoffed, was to be respected, not dwelled upon in such a manner. They lived in the present, thrived, and continued towards their futures; they did not move backwards.

''Come with _me,_ to bed…'' The redhead repeated himself.

His voice dropped a few syllables; the words took on a more seductive intonation. His strands of fiery hair brushed against Robert's cheek, as he leaned in closer. He feigned interest in the book, if only to inch forward. It was obvious, though his smirk did betray him.

Robert's smile lingered on his face, whilst Johnny's arms wrapped around his shoulders. This was habitual now, the routine, always the same. They played their games but not chess anymore. Robert sat up late and read, indulging in the tales of his family's legends. Johnny would have to coax him out of the past and into the present.

There were light kisses, a trail of them, caressing Robert's jaw, distracting him from the literature of his parentage. A hand, sometimes even a second, trailed down his chest, as far as it could go and sought out flesh, hidden beneath layers, shirt or pants. Teeth often tugged on an earlobe, a tongue right after, lapped at the cartilage.

''Don't make me ask you again, Robert…'' Johnny murmured, a husky rasp lacing his every word.

Self-destruction, Robert knew, was very much worth it, when it came to Johnny. But it was hard to let go of the past, no matter how tempting the offer. He was royalty, the emblem of dignity and grace, as was his counterpart, of course, but their views, nonetheless, remained divided.

Robert held onto the fragments of history, while Johnny only respected them. They could dictate ones life, he repeated. Should he be obliged by duty and honor his family with an heir? Or would he be the last of his roots because of his self-indulgence?

The moment of contemplation was always long, and every night, there was hesitation. But as the book closed and the dust from its cover exploded into the air, even through the dirt, the answer was clear.

''Lead the way…''

Johnny was the right way.

He was the future.

**-EndE- **


End file.
